when the duel stops
by the-final-star
Summary: the yu-gi-oh crew is rapping


the-final-star: hey im raping with the cast of yugioh today its a parody of the song of eminems "when the music stops" im calling it "when the duel stops".  
  
disclamer:i own nether yu-gi-oh or eminem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Bizzare:]  
  
[Echo]  
  
dueling, reality, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference  
  
But we as duelers have a responsibility to these kids..........  
  
Psyche!   
  
[the-final-star]  
  
If I were to die murdered in cold blood tomorrow  
  
Would you feel sorrow or show love  
  
Or would it matter  
  
Can never be the lead-off batter of things  
  
Shit for me to feed off  
  
I'm see-saw battlin  
  
But theres way too much at stake for me to be fake  
  
There's too much on my plate  
  
And I came way too far in this game to turn and walk away  
  
And not say what I got to say  
  
What the fuck you take me for? a joke? you smokin crack?  
  
Before I do that, I beg tea to take me back  
  
I get up 'for i get down, run myself in the ground, 'for I put some wack shit out  
  
I'm tryin-a smack this one out the park, five-thousand mark  
  
Ya'll steady tryin to drown the shark  
  
Ain't gonna do nothin but piss me off  
  
Lid to the can of whoop ass, just twist me off  
  
See me leap out, pull the piece out, fuck shootin i'm just trying to knock his teeth out  
  
Fuck with me now, bitch, let's see you duel now.  
  
Talk is cheap, motherfucker if you're really feeling froggish, leap  
  
Yo yami, you gonna let him get away with that?  
  
He tried to play you, you can't let him skate with that  
  
Man I hate this crap, this ain't dueling,   
  
This is crazy the way we act   
  
When we confuse dueling with real life when the duel stops   
  
[Seto]  
  
There ain't no getting rid of McVeigh  
  
If so you woulda tried  
  
The only way I'm leavin this bitch is suicide  
  
I have died clinically, arrived back at my enemy's crib with hennesy,   
  
Got drunk then I finished he  
  
I'm every dulers favorite arch-enemy.   
  
Physically fitted to be the most dangerous killa with beef  
  
I spark willingly with a dillinger in the dark dilligently  
  
I'm not what you think  
  
I appear to be fucked up  
  
Mentally endangered  
  
I can't stay away from a razor  
  
I just want my face in a paper  
  
I wish a dueler had a grenade to squeeze tight to awake neighbors for acres  
  
I murder you  
  
Danger had me turned into a mad man, son of sam, bitch, I'm surgical  
  
I'l allergic to dyin, you think not? you got balls? We can see how large  
  
When the duel stops   
  
[yugi:]  
  
I was happy having a deal at first,  
  
Thought money would make me happy but  
  
It only made my pain worst,  
  
It hurts when u see ur friends turn their back on u dawg  
  
When u ain't got nothing left but ur word and ur balls  
  
N ur stress full of cause  
  
Of ur new friends they beggin with their hands out  
  
Checking for ur deck when its selling  
  
When it aint, that's the end, no laughs  
  
No friends no girl  
  
Just the gin u drink till u car spin u then   
  
[Screech]  
  
Damn!   
  
[Crash]  
  
U slam into the wall and u fall  
  
Out the car, trying to crawl with one arm  
  
About to lose it all in a pool of alcohol  
  
If my funeral's tomorrow, wonder if they would even call when the duel stops   
  
[joey:]  
  
Let's see how many of your men loyal,  
  
When i pull up looking for you,  
  
With a pistol sipping on a can of pennzoil  
  
I'm revved up, who said what would lead bust ur head would just explode  
  
With red stuff i'm hand cuffed tossed in the paddy wagon   
  
Braggin about how u shot it like a coward, bullets devour you showered you  
  
duelers, if i was u duelers, i'll run while given the chance  
  
Understand i can enchance the spirit of man  
  
Death itself, it can't hurt me, just the thought of dying alone that really  
  
Hurts me, u ain't worthy to speak thoughts of cheap talk  
  
Be smart and stop trying to walk how g's walk before we spark  
  
Hug the floor while we plan to the war with ur life, fuck the tour and the mic  
  
I'll rather fuck a whore with a knife, deliver that shit the coroner's like  
  
You high hype poppin' shit in broad day light duelers ur a gonna at night   
  
When The duel Stops   
  
[yami]  
  
Instigators, stuck pits in cages  
  
Let loose and bit the neighbours  
  
wrist to razors  
  
Ya'll don't want war, you want talk  
  
In the dark my dogs all bark like woof  
  
Proof dueler I'm a wolf, get your whole roof  
  
Caved in like reindeer hoofs  
  
Stomped the roof shake the floor tiles loose  
  
The more ya'll breach, the more I moves  
  
This hell street, this is hardcore blues  
  
Put a gun to rap checking all our jewels (duels)  
  
Or make the news betcha all ya'll move  
  
When the uzi pop, you better drop when the duel stop   
  
[tristan]  
  
duelings changed my life in so many ways  
  
Brains confused and fucked since the 5th grade  
  
LL told me to rock the bells  
  
NWA said fuck the police   
  
Now i'm in jail  
  
93 was strictly RNB  
  
Fucked up hair cut  
  
Listen to Jodeci  
  
Michael Jackson, who go tell me i'm Mike  
  
Ass cheeks painted white  
  
Fucking Presilla at night  
  
Flying down sunset smoking crack  
  
Transvestite in the front  
  
Eddi Murphy in the back  
  
MOP had me grindy and griddy  
  
Marilyn Manson, i dyed my hair blue  
  
And grew some titties  
  
Ludacris told me to throw them bowls  
  
Now i'm in the hospital  
  
Broken nose and a fractured elbow  
  
Voices in my head, i'm going in shock,  
  
I'm reaching for the glock but the dueling stops   
  
[Bang] 


End file.
